


sweet nothings (everythings)

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [28]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Could Be Seen Romantically or Platoncially, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Other, Pet Names, Pointless, Random & Short, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Just you and your lover whispering at one in the morning.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Short Story Assemble [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	sweet nothings (everythings)

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid honestly.

“… babe? Babe? Babe?”

“Mmm, what?”

“You awake?”

“I’m talking to ya, aren’t I?”   
  


“… Oh, right, whoops.”

“Whatever… why is it? Wait, what time is it?”

“Wait… It’s like, one.”

“Omigod, seriously? Why are you even up?”

“… Nightmare.”

“Ah, babe, why didn’t you say so? C’mere… Comfy?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” 

“No prob, sweetie.”

“…”

“…”

“… Hey, I’m not being a bother, am I?”

“Sweetie, why would you say that? You’re not.”

“But don’t you get tired of trying to take care of me like this? Like, you  _ can’t _ find this not annoying.”

“Honey, it’s fine. I love you, so this isn’t annoying for me. Just because you get nightmares does not make you a bother. You're sharing things with me and allowing me to help and love you.”

“… Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I love you. I love everything about you. How you always try to smile and make things more positive for others. I love how you make me feel better.”

“Ah- stop~! You’re making me embarrassed…”

“Nope~. I love how you always try to surprise me with breakfast despite the fact that you can’t cook.”

“What? I can cook.”

“Uh, barely. But it’s okay ‘cause I get to cook for the both of us.”

“One day, I will learn how to cook.”

“I’d love to see that day.”

“Shush. But I love how you always try to keep me grounded from doing something stupid.”

“Well, someone’s got to keep you out of trouble.”

“Ahaha.”

“Heh…” 

“Mmm…“

“…”

“Thanks for everything. I love you.”

“Love you too. Night.”

“Technically, it’s morning-” 

“Shush.”

“Ha. Goodnight.”


End file.
